The present invention relates to visible light communication which transmits information by modulating light and receiving information by detecting the modulation of light. The color visible light communication system using a light source of several colors is suggested in order to increase the communication speed.
In document D1 (Korean Patent Application Number 10-2009-7020581, VISIBLE LIGHT TRANSMITTER, VISIBLE LIGHT RECEIVER, VISIBLE LIGHT COMMUNICATION SYSTEM, VISIBLE LIGHT COMMUNICATION METHOD), the technology which uses color modulation for high speed communication is disclosed.
In document D2 (Korean Patent Application Number 10-2010-0116002, Apparatus and Method and method that do send-receive using chrominance information in visible light communication system), the technology which uses color modulation instead of brightness modulation in order to remove the flicker of light is disclosed.